RWBY: Burning Passion
by pvt church rvb
Summary: Drake (OC) helps out a damsel in distress(Jaune) and ends up entering his circle of friends, AU story OCxYang maybe OCXWeiss maybe who knows OCxBlake JaunexPyrrha maybe more ships later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys church here I just wanted to explain some things before I start the story so you guys understand,**

**First: fauna's exist.**

**B, no wait second: people can get away with stuff like murder but it is still frowned upon.**

**And finally.**

**C or third: the reason for this is the mayors name is Caboose.**

**Now that's done lets get in to the story, all comments are welcome...as long as they help.**

* * *

NAME: Nathan, Drake, Smith AKA Drake

APPEARENCE: dark brown hair with grey eyes, muscular build, wares dark blue jeans and red hight top converse, with a white top with the selves rolled up and a long brown trench coat.

HISTORY: grew up learning to be a mechanic, parents died at 14, lives in there garage and is starting school at beacon academy, likes spending time at night clubs drinking and talking in atmosphere.

AGE: 17 years of age.

**Drake POV.**

* * *

I was walking threw the wood's, its quicker then walking around it and I liked the quiet, it was calming, I stared at the scenery as I walked along the small path and past a pond which had some ducks in it, **peace, pure and at its finest.** I continued for another few minuets before I heard it, it sounded like some one coughing then a shout followed by a bout of swearing, I rushed towards the noise and was greeted with the site of 4 guys surrounding a blond guy, the blond guy in question was covered in bruises and blood, he lent against a tree as the 4 other guys moved closer.

The main guy who looked to be the leader had brown hair and was tall with a well build body, the other guys were less impressive and were smaller, one of them had a green Mohawk which caught my attention, they were now about 4 feet away from the blond guy and he wasn't in a good way. **Ok well now or never.** I walked up behind the 4 guys and tapped there leader on the shoulder, he turned around and looked at me with a questioning look.

"can I get in on this" I asked trying to put on a serious voice.

The 4 guys smiled and nodded. "yeah sure" they said and I saw the blond guy look at me with anger in his eyes.

**I can't believe that worked. **The 4 guys relaxed which was exactly what I wanted, I quickly grabbed the leader by the shoulder and punched him in the face sending him across the ground, I then pulled my arm back hitting the guy with the green Mohawk in the face sending him back, the other 2 grabbed my by the shoulder and threw me across the small clearing and on to my back, I jumped up and looked at the 4 guys now moving in on me, the blond guy was now standing up fully and staring at me, with a look of amazement on his face, the leader took a swing at me, I ducked under it and punched him in the stomach causing him to bend over, I took this opportunity to grab the back of his head and pull it down and I lifted my knee, smashing them together and knocking him out, I turned to the other 3 and saw them flinch before the Mohawk one ran at me and pushed me against a tree and started a barrage of punches to my lower body one of them hitting my crotch sending a shot of pain threw my body as I fell to the ground on one knee, he then moved forward kicking my head knocking me on my back, he then placed him boot on my chest and began to push down.

Then the pain went away and I looked up to see the green haired guy on his back and a man with a long trench coat that resembled my own now stood in his pace a hand out stretched. I took it and stood up looking in to the man's eyes. They were red and had black hair, then before I could thank him or ask who he was he ran off vanishing in a flash of white. I felt my body ache from then battering it had been given, I turned to see the 2 remaining guys sitting next to there knocked out friends trying to wake them up, they looked at me and turned back to there leader. **They don't want to fight, good, I don't think I could win in this condition, and who was that guy with the trench coat. **I stumbled over to the blond who was now sitting against the tree, and had his eyes closed. I walked over and knelt down beside him.

"hey, hey you ok" I spluttered

nothing, I lifted my hand to his neck and felt a pulse, I then moved my ear next to him mouth and felt him breathing, **ok he's just unconscious, I guess he was beaten up more then I first saw.** I put my hand on his stomach and felt it was solid, **ok I got to get him to a hospital he's got internal bleeding.** I put my his arm over my shoulder and my arm under his shoulder and my other arm under his legs holding him bridal style. **Where is the nearest hospital again.**

I walked for 5 miles slowly loosing strength before I reached the vale hospital, it was now 5:00pm and carrying a fully grown guy for 5 miles after being given beating takes it out of you, I walked threw the front door and over to a nurse.

"he... has... internal bleeding... help him" I said completely out of breath.

She looked at us both before calling the doctors, and quickly took the blond off some ware and took me in to a room and started to check my body fore damage. She lifted my arm and I winced as the muscles moved, she pocked my chest and I jumped back holding it gasping for breath. She gestured for me to follow her and I did, we walked in to an x-ray (and vav) room and did a few x-ray's(and vav's) on me before taking off my t-shirt and warping a bandage around my chest.

"you have 2 fractured ribs and one broken one, I'm surprised you managed to walk here much less carry another person her, you were running on pure adrenalin" she said as she finished and handed me some pills and a glass of water.

"yeah well, its one hell and an anaesthetic" I replied smiling and swallowing the pills and taking a sip of the water.

"you are you two brothers, you carrying him in and all" the nurse asked.

"no...no, I don't even know his name, there where some guys attacking him so I stepped in" I said wincing as I stood up.

"that's very kind of you" she said as we walked out to the reception.

"ok just sign here and you can leave, we need to log your entry and treatment" she began "if you want to talk to the guy man you saved he's in there" she said pointing towards a door next to the one we excited.

"he gunna be ok" I asked as I signed the sheet.

"yes, it's a good thing you helped him, he would have been in a lot of trouble if you hadn't, he had some serious internal bleeding, its a good thing you told me, we were able to help out straight away, apart from that he had a broken arm and some minor bruising, he will make a full recovery" she finished and smiled at me.

"then he doesn't need to talk to me" I said "I don't need or want to be thanked" I said as I put my coat on and walk towards the exit.

There was a group of people standing in the waiting room trying to talk to a doctor but the doctor was to bust to care, as I walked past I heard one of them ask "which room is our friend in, he had blond hair his name is Jaune" asked a red headed women, she had emerald green eyes and was very pretty, the doctor simply turned his back and continued writing on his note pad. I walked over and smiled as a beautiful blond turned in my direction followed by the rest of the group.

"does the guy your looking for have blond hair and is tall and scraggly" I asked.

"yeah that's him" the blond replied smiling, but was quickly tightly punched by the read head.

"he's in that room" I said pointing to the blond who I now know is called Jaune's room.

"thanks" the group said as they walked over to the room and walked in.

I walked out the exit and pulled out my scroll to call a taxi but I was greeted with the out of battery sign, **god dammit, how come you have enough power to tell me your out of battery but don't have enough to make a call god dammit. **I slowly began to walk back to my garage, even thou the pain meds had kicked in my chest still killed, I winced as I walked threw the city taking in the sight of the people happily walking around with there parents or partners, **lucky, **I unlocked the door to my garage and locked it behind me throwing my coat on to the stair bannister as I walked up towards my apartment which was located on the floor above the garage.

"ugh" I moaned holding my chest as I laid down on my bed. "tomorrow I'm so getting drunk" I muttered as I drifted off to sleep.

**Mean wile back at the hospital. Jaune POV.**

* * *

**Ugh, my arm,** I lifted my head up and was greeted with the beautiful face of my crush, she was holding my hand, I looked around and saw I was in a hospital bed, **how did I get here, wait Jaune why are you thinking this.**

"h-how did I get here" I asked and all my friends came over and smiled at me.

"a man carried you here her was injured and left around 30 minuets ago, he saved your life, if he hadn't got you here you would have most probably died" the nurse said as she walked out the room.

"I-I remember, Cardin was beating the hell out of me, and then he just cam out of no ware, he just started kicking the crap out of them, well I guess, if he managed to get me here" I said as Pyrrha squeezed my hand.

"the nurse says you'll be ok, but you had internal bleeding and have a broken arm" Pyrrha said and I looked over to my arm, it was plastered, I looked under the sheets and saw a scar on my stomach, **wow.**

"how you feeling buddy" Ren asked, surprisingly more emotion in his voice then normal.

"ugh, ok I guess, I'll feel better, when I'm home" I replied a slight sign of pain in my voice.

"well the nurse says you can leave later, she just needs to do some tests to make sure your sit to leave" Pyrrha said still holding my hand. **Maybe after all this ill actually ask her out, she seems to care.**

"ok mister Arc, I just need to do some test's before you can leave, if everyone could exit the room for a bit that would be great" the nurse said as she walked back in.

The groupexited the room and stood outside the door, the last one out was Pyrrha.

**Yang POV**

* * *

"guys I have an idea" I said tapping Blake on the shoulder.

"what is it Yang" they asked

"ok well, I think we should take Jaune club'in tomorrow, you know as a welcome home present and a way for him to relax, I know the perfect place" my voice was full of excitement just talking about going club'in,

"what, no that isn't a good idea" Weiss said her usual ice queen manner on full show.

"actually it does seem like an affective way of helping him to relax" Blake said looking towards Pyrrha.

"I think it's a good idea" she said smiling.

"ugh, fine" Weiss moaned.

**The next morning, Drake POV**

* * *

"ugh" I muttered as I opened my eyes.

I had rolled over in my sleep and was laying on my chest, I gently pushed back against my bed and sat on the edge looking back at the empty space next to ware I had slept, **ugh, I wish this bed wasn't so empty. **I got up and took off my bandages before walking in to the shower and stepping under the warm water, soaking up the heat that now covered my body, once I had stepped out I brushed my teeth a decided against shaving, allowing the hairs on my face to stay. I walked to my wardrobe and took out my usual attire, a pair of red converse high tops, dark blue jeans, a white top with the sleeves rolled up and my long brown trench coat. I walked over to the kitchen and made some breakfast before walking down to the garage. It was now 10:00 am so I walked over to the door and unlocked it in case of a customer, I then walked over to the only vehicle, my car, an old 69 dodge charger in black the outside and interior was done but the engine and other components were still a mess, after about half an hour the door opened and a man with a walking stick walked in and smiled, before walking over to me.

"hi, my car has broken down and was hoping you could, get it fixed" the man asked

"yeah sure, ware is it" I asked

"just out side, it broke down just out side" he replied

"ok great, well no not great, but lets get in inside and I'll take a look" I said, **dammit I didn't want any work today, my chest is fucking killing me.**

We walked out and I pushed the car in to the garage wincing as I did so causing the man to look at me confused as I stopped pushing and put the handbrake on since we were inside the garage now.

"are you ok" the man asked

"yeah, I just, hurt my chest yesterday, and its a bit saw" I said as I lifted up hood. "so what did it do before it broke down"

"well it, sounded like a popping sound then the engine cut out, now it wont start" he replied.

I walked to the drivers seat and turned the key, then starter motor tried to start the car but it just made noise and didn't start "hmm" I said as I walked back to the engine, I lifted out the spark plugs and saw that they were blackened and burn out. "well there's your problem" I said as I pulled them out and walked over to a draw with a load of new ones in. "just give me a sec and I'll fit some new one's" I said and the man sat down on the couch which lent against the wall.

After about 15 minuets I had swapped the spark plugs and started the engine before checking it over and finding a few other things wrong with it. So I walked back over to the man with a half smiled.

"ok do you want to good or bad news first" I asked

"well I have always like my desert first" the man replied

"I have fixed the immediate problem, but...the brakes and gear box will need replacing with in the next few months, if you want you can bring it back when it need it and ill replace them" I said.

"I'll do that" he said standing up and reaching to his back pocket for his wallet. "now then how much do I owe you"

"its on the house, it was only a few spark plugs" I said smiling and held out his car keys.

He took them and shook my hand. "thank you, my name is John ozpin, and I'll be back to get the rest fixed" he said

"wait, ozpin as in professor Ozpin, the head master of beacon academy" I asked

"yes, that is me" he said smiling.

"I'm drake, I'm attending you school in the next few days" I replied

"ah well then, ill be sire to catch up with you" he said as he got in his car and drove away.

I closed the door behind him and walked back over to my car, **I hope there isn't any more work today,** I continued to work on the small things trying not to hurt my chest, I never was the kind of guy that just sat around.

**Jaune POV.**

* * *

I sat at the café with Pyrrha and Yang sipping my coffee, it was warm and the sun was shining with bird songs being carried by the wind, it was a nice and peaceful.

"hey Jaune" Yang asked, knocking me out of my day dream.

"yes Yang" I asked putting my coffee down

"we have decided to take you club'in tonight to help you relax after what happened" she replied

"I don't know Yang, is it really a good idea I'm still recovering" I replied reluctant to go any ware.

"come on Jaune it could be fun" Pyrrha said tapping my shoulder.

"what are you coming" I asked trying to to sound to excited

"yeah" she replied

"ok fine I'll go" I said trying to sound reluctant but failing miserably.

"good, now come on Pyrrha I need to go find some new cloths" Yang said dragging Pyrrha towards the near by shops.

"Jaune help" Pyrrha yelped

"have fun guys" I said smirking as I saw Yang pull Pyrrha in to a near by cloths shop.

**Ok maybe I can ask her out tonight.**

**Drake POV**

* * *

**finally**, I walked out the door my chest aching from the non-stop work I had gotten through the day, **why couldn't I have one slow day, just one, is that to much to ask. **I put my hands in my jeans pockets as I headed towards the nightclub, it was a warm night, and there was a new nightclub opening down the street so why not I'll try it out. I walked up tot he door and a bouncer looked at me before standing to the side letting me pass by, as I walked in I was instantly impressed there were glass towers every ware and the dance floor was huge, but I'm not exactly in the best condition to bust any moves, I looked over to the bar and was above all else surprised to see the man with black hair and red eyes working as the bar tender serving drinks, I walked over and sat down wincing as a shot of pain erupted from my chest, he walked over and was about to ask me if I wanted anything but stopped when he saw who I was.

"you know you could have helped before I got my ribs crushed" I said smiling putting out my hand. "I'm drake"

he smirked and shook my hand. "I'm Spencer, and you were doing fine"

"why were you even there any way" I asked

"I could ask you the same thing" he replied

"I was taking a short cut home, what's your excuse" I said

"I was up in a tree thinking, the quiet helps me relax" he replied

"same here...any chance some vodka" I asked

he smirked and poured me a rather large glass with a lemon slice in. "here you go on the house" he said handing me the drink.

At his words a women with pink hair and blue streaks walks over with an annoyed look on her face,

"Spencer you cant just give drinks away on the house, it doesn't work that way" she moaned at him.

"ugh, Drake this is Rose my sister, Rose this is Drake, he is the guy I helped in the woods yesterday" Spencer said smiling at her.

"oh...hello" she said putting out her hand

I shook it before taking a ship from my vodka. "nice to meet you"

"ok well just this once, but no more" she said before walking back over to some other people.

"sorry about that, my sis is always trying to keep me in line" he said a smile on his face as he looked at his sister.

I thought for a moment before pulling out my wallet and put down the money for the drink. "well I guess you better stay in line" I said smiling

"thanks" he said putting the money in the register.

I looked at him and saw his trench coat twitch, "so why do you ware a trench coat all the time" I asked

"oh...I...umm" he stuttered.

"hey dude, if its something personal then you don't have to say anything" I said taking another sip of my drink.

"thanks" he replied.

But his face suddenly turned dark and was looking at something over my shoulder, I turned and saw the 4 guys from the woods standing there their leader's fists clenched just before he swung at me. **Shit.**

**Jaune POV.**

* * *

"you guys ready" I asked as I knocked on the door of Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora's apartment.

The door suddenly swung open and Nora jumped out in an orange dress that on anyone else would have looked wrong but looked good on her, next was Ruby in a red skirt with red boots her size making her look more cute then pretty, next was Yang in a Yellow Dress with a slit in it for her left leg to be shown and it was low cut, she looked stunning, but not as stunning as Pyrrha who was next, she stepped out wearing a red dress her fiery red hair lose and flowing down her muscular back, I let out a breath of amazement as she walked up to me smiling.

"how do I look" she asked

"y-you look a-amazing" I stuttered, **no Jaune don't stutter, be confident.**

"you guys ready to go to the club, I heard a new one opened up recently" Yang said as she began walking down the corridor.

I couldn't help but glance from time to time at Pyrrha's ass, she was an incredibly beautiful women and it is hard not to stare, we walked down the street toward this new club and I heard Pyrrha shudder.

"you cold" I asked

"yeah" she replied rubbing her arms

I quickly took off my jacket and put it over her shoulders, she instantly warped it around herself, I then felt something cold attach itself to my hand and squeeze, I looked won and saw Pyrrha's cold hand holding him, I looked at her smiling and squeezed back.

We walked another 2 blocks before arriving at the club, it was dark and the bouncer took one look at yang before stepping aside to let us threw.

"he knows me" Yang said as we walking in to the club.

it was amazing, with glass towers and a glass dance floor, to bad I could bust some moves, I listened to the music and recognised it as the I Burn remix Yang favourite song. I looked over at the bar and saw a man with dark brown hair and a long trench coat sitting there with his back to me talking to a man with black hair and red eyes, where had I seen them before them I remembered they were they guys that saved me.

"hey guys" I began and the group looked at me (the others are there two I just haven't said there are but they are) as I pointed to the two men at the bar "that's the guy that saved me".

They all looked at him but then I saw them. Cardin and his gang walking up behind him, "guys" I said and they all saw what I was worried about, before I could do anything Cardin had already brought this arm back and punched my saviour in the head causing him to fall back off his chair and hit the ground with a loud thud. I suddenly saw Yang running toward them her fists clenched. **I almost feel sorry for Cardin, almost.**

* * *

**Ok guys how is that for a cliff hanger, I was gunna put more in this chapter but I had to cut it off some ware, I felt kinda bad for making Spencer a bad guy in RWBY: flames so I made him a good guy in this, please review this and tell me if there is anything I can do to make it better, Church out. **


	2. Chapter 2 party's and crushes

**Drake POV**

* * *

**Son of a. **I felt my chest erupt in pain, as I hit the ground, **oh come on, **I opened my eyes and saw Cardin looking down at me a grin plastered across his face.

"oh has the hero hurt himself, GET UP NOW!" he shouted his voice just making it over the loud music.

"just... give me a sec" I said as I got up and held my chest.

I stood and looked at the group of men in front of me. **This is gunna hurt.** I picked up my vodka glass and downed it, before turning back to the group, Cardin swung but I managed to dodge it and grab his wrist before twisting it and sending a punch to his stomach with my left hand, then grabbing the back of his head and brought it down kicking him it the head, he fell backwards into his group of friends and they helped him up, all of them were moving in towards me now, **not good.** The green haired one was about to take another swing and my chest was causing me to lean against the bar holding it, his fist was inches from my face, but then, a flash of Yellow, I blinked a few times before looking down and seeing the beautiful blond from yesterday and she was on top of the green haired guy. and he was beating the crap of him, her fists hitting his head over and over.

I saw one of the others start to go for the blond, reaching for her hair, then a flash of black and I saw Spencer on the guy and began punching him bringing his fists down on his face and kicking his balls,** damn. That's gunna hurt in the morning. **The final guy was walking towards me, I lifted my glass and hit him around the head with it before a fist slammed in to the side of his face and knocked him off his feet and down to the ground, I looked up and saw the black haired girl standing there her fists clenched, **ware did they come from,** I looked back at the entrance and saw Jaune, the man I saved, what is he doing here,** probably the same reason as me,** I looked back at the people in front of me and smiled as the four men ran off, there leader in front. The blond and Black haired girls and Spencer now stood in front of me.

"thanks" I say holding my chest

"no problem" Spencer replied before looking over to Jaune "hey isn't that the guy you saved" he points in his direction.

"I think so yeah" I replied, but before I could say anything else I was being dragged over to Jaune by the surprisingly strong blond brawler.

We reached Jaune and the blond let go and smiled, I lifted my head and looked at Jaune who had his hand out stretched. "hi, umm thanks for sav'in me" he said as I shook his hand.

"no problem, you seemed like you needed the help" I held my chest and wince for a moment.

"hey you ok" the blond asked, her voice actually had real concern in it, I'm not used to that.

"yeah just some fractured ribs and a broken on, ill be fine I just need to rest" I replied smiling.

"if you need rest why are you here" asked the red head

"probably the same reason as Jaune here" I said smiling at him. "besides after sav'in his ass I needed a drink"

"amen to that" the blond said giving me a slight knock on the shoulder.

Spencer, rose and the blacked haired girl now walked over and smiled at us.

"well my shift just ended same as rose so you guys want to get outta here" he asked

"sure, iv got some drinks back at my place" I said

"is that an invitation" Spencer said smiling slightly

"sure, I think iv got some vodka in the fridge too" I said and instantly the blond was walking out the door.

"just wait" the black haired girl said and low and behold the blond walked back in with a smile.

"so ware do you live" she asked still excited at the idea of vodka.

I chuckled before walking to the door. "come on, its this way"

after 15 minuets of walking we made it to my garage/apartment, the temperature had taken a turn for the worst and was now very cold, the wind had picked up which hadn't helped, I actually ended up giving my trench coat to the blond who had been shivering in the cold, we walked in and after everyone had entered I closed the door behind them, I turned to see the blond looking at some of the cars her mouth open.

"your a mechanic" she asked slightly excited

"yeah why" I asked as everyone listened.

"I love cars" she blurted out "even if my one isn't working at the moment"

before I could speak Jaune started to speak. "so you live in here"

I turned to him and smiled. "no no no, I live in the apartment above, come on I'll show you"

I walked up the stairs to my apartment and let everyone in before entering myself, it wasn't the most tidy of apartments but was clean enough, I watched as the blond took off my coat and placed it on the kitchen counter before jumping on the couch.** Make yourself at home.**

"so what are your names, I guess we didn't get that far back at the club" I asked after realizing I didn't even know the names of the people who were currently in my apartment.

"well you know my name is Jaune, this is Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ruby, Ren and Weiss" Jaune said pointing to each person as he spoke.

I smiled at Yang as Spencer began to talk, "well my name is Spencer, this is my sister Rose and this is Drake"

"well now that is over make yourselves at home, just don't screw with my bed, my chest kills and when I go to bed I want to have a soft sleep" I said as I walked in to the kitchen.

My kitchen was relatively small but had everything I needed like a fridge, oven, sink etc. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some beer and a vodka then sat down next to Yang now holding 2 glasses, I pored the vodka in to the glasses and clinked them as we both downed the glass.

"I love vodka" Yang smiled as I refiled her glass quickly followed by mine.

I smiled as I saw Ruby staring at the glass I had in my hand "umm"

Ruby instantly came back to our reality and looked away. "you want a drink sis" Yang asked

Ruby instantly ran over and sat down next to Yang. "yes please" she said incredibly fast.

"wow someone's eager, have you ever drank before" I asked

"iv let her have some light drinks before but never vodka" Yang replied since Ruby was in a trance that revolved around the vodka glass.

I lifted up a third glass and pored it then handed it to ruby, she took a sip then drank the rest of it before looking at us her eyes pleading for more like a ravenous dog.

"okay sis that's it for tonight" Yang said taking the glass from Ruby and put it behind the couch the room had seen Ruby and laughed at Yang's response and also saw Ruby lunge for the vodka bottle.

I put my hand down on the top of it and pushed down so when Ruby tried to pull it the bottle didn't move, she pulled for another 30 seconds before giving up and walking over to join Rose and Weiss's conversation, I lifted my glass and smiled as Yang and I began to drink again.

**Jaune POV.**

* * *

I stood leaning against the kitchen counter chatting with Pyrrha and Ren, Ren had a beer while Pyrrha had some water since she didn't like beer.

"so what is going on between you too, don't deny it I can tell" Ren chuckled

"I...umm...we" I spluttered my face turning red.

"we're dating" Pyrrha blurted out her face showing signs of blushing but her make up helped hide it.

"wha" I started

"congratulations" Ren said tapping Jaune on the shoulder as he went to talk to Drake and Yang, **n****o drought to tell them what Pyrrha just said.**

I turned to look at Pyrrha who smiled back "dating" I asked

"I... if you want to" she asked now looking a bit ashamed she blurted out what she was thinking.

"yes!...I mean um sure" I was annoyed at myself at my sudden outburst my face slightly blushing but that was noting compared to the shade it was about to turn.

Pyrrha stepped up to me and kissed my cheek, my face going redder then her hair, her face equally red, suddenly Drake walked past us and over to the fridge, he then turned around with a bottle of champaign in his right hand and 2 glass's in his left with a vodka glass in his mouth, **how is he keeping that glass in his mouth, wait why does he have champaign.** He handed Pyrrha the glasses and bottle before walked back to the couch. I looked at Pyrrha who smiled before opening the bottle and pouring the champaign in to the glasses and handing me my glass, I looked in to her emerald green eyes that shun in the light of the apartment before clinking our glasses together and taking a sip, **good timing Drake, wow I never thought this day would come, but I guess I can give her the necklace I bout last month that I hadn't had the courage to give her.**

**Blake POV.**

* * *

**He is perfect, he's hot, he's funny and he likes books, but I bet he hates the faunas, I bet he is gunna reject me if I try to flirt with him, how do you even flirt anyway, dammit ware is Yang, oh wait she is flirting with Drake.**

I was pulled out of my world when I realized Spencer was staring at me his red eyes looked in to my amber, he looked at me like he just had an epiphany, I watched as he stepped closer and slowly moved his trench coat to the side just enough so I could just make out a pair of white falcon wings, **oh my god, he...is...a...faunus.** I let a huge smile cross my face as I twitched my my ears showing him I was one too, **wait why would he just show me, wouldn't he be worried I would hate the faunus.** Almost like he could read my mind he answered my question.

He kept his voice down as he spoke "being a faunus myself its not that hard to notice the two ears on your head, so what faunus are you"

"c-cat" I spluttered, **no Blake don't splutter, you need to sound confident.**

He smiled at me as he picked up a beer bottle and handed it to me, "want a drink" he asked

"sure" I replied talking the drink. **Good Blake confident, confident.**

We clinked our glasses and drank as music filled the apartment.

**Ruby POV**

* * *

"good it works" I said as I turned up the volume on my ipod that was now connected to an awesome sound system in the corner of the room that faced the hole apartment. I was playing my personal playlist that consisted of. Red like roses, red like roses part 2, from shadows, mirror mirror, I burn the remix version and more.

"nice music" Rose commented taking a sip from her drink.

"just wait until part 2, starts" I replied

"Ruby its a bit loud don't you think" Weiss stated

I walked up to my ipod and turned the music up higher then walked back. "sorry I can't hear you over the sound of the music"

All I got was a scowl from Weiss and a smirk from Rose, I looked out across the room and couldn't see Nora, then, suddenly, she stepped out from the bathroom and started dancing to the music. flailing her arms like she dust don't care (pun intended)

"oh god" Weiss muttered "how much has she had"

"Weiss she is sober, remember Ren said he told Nora to stop drinking like ever after last Halloween" I stated as Nora was joined by a slightly drunk Drake and a very drunk Yang

"oh yeah, I forgot about that" Weiss replied as Drake and Pyrrha dragged Jaune up to dance. And to everyone's surprise he could really dance, like good, much to Pyrrha's delight.

Off in the corner I could see Blake and Spencer dancing, **iv never seen Blake dance before,** mainly because it showed off her more cat like flexibly side. Then I saw something that truly terrified me, Yang was heading my way with her arms out stretched.** No no no I cant dance no.** I froze up as Yang grabbed me and started to pull me towards the group of dancers, once there she started to move my arms and upper torso to the music trying to make me dance, **ugh.**

**Drake POV its now around 2 am.**

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen talking to Jaune and Pyrrha since everyone else had gone to sleep, they were mainly telling me about them selves and the others, and how they met, after the last sip of alcohol had been drunk Jaune and Pyrrha went to the guest room to sleep while I went around and turned off the lights before walking to my room, I opened the door and a slight annoyance filled my body, Yang was laying in my bed, she was on her back with her arms and legs out stretched and a low snore could be heard from her mouth, **I said when we got here don't take my bed, ugh GOD DAMMIT!, ill just sleep on the damn couch. **As inviting as the bed looked with Yang's chest clearly visible from ware she had laid down, I wasn't about to sleep next to her, I liked her sure but I had only met her today, I walked out and over to the couch before taking off my top but leaving the rest on, I looked down and saw my bandages still white as ever, I could feel the bumpy construction of the couch under my back as I lay there bring up a blanket and putting it up to my waits leaving my chest bare apart from my bandages,** ugh I'm gunna hurt in the morning, **I most probably hurt something dancing but I couldn't feel it thanks to the help of vodka and a hot drinking buddy, **maybe I should make a regular thing out of this, except I don't provide all the drinks because this was fucking expensive. **I closed my eyes and let the dark embrace of sleep take me.

**The next mourning Jaune POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes and was greeted with the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, Pyrrha, she was asleep and her hair was down with some of it obscuring her face, I moved my hand and moved the loose hair behind her ear before getting off the bed, **ugh, my head, how much did I drink,** I looked to my left and saw the empty champaign bottle and a load of beer bottles, **oh,** I turned back and looked at the beautiful girl that lay before me, part of me wanted to lay back down next to her but I would just wake her up and besides I'm hungry,** oh oh oh, idea, I'll make Pyrrha some breakfast I'll have to wake Drake thou.** I walked through the apartment and to Drakes room, I opened the door and saw Yang out stretched on her back with her chest showing slightly and the occasional snore escaping her mouth, **I thought Drake said he needed to sleep on his bed because of his chest, I mean the guy did have 2 fractured ribs and 1 broken one, that has to hurt, then again I hurt too.** I gently closed the door and walked to the kitchen, it was then that I saw Drake.

He was laying on his couch he had a blanket that came up to his waist and had his top off but his chest was mostly obstructed by white bandages, it didn't look pain free, as I watched he rolled over and off the couch with a loud thud,

"ahhh...shit" he muttered as he lay on his chest, **that has gotta hurt.**

I walked over and helped him up and sat him up against the couch, his face was full of pain, I guess broken ribs AND a hangover really suck.

"thanks" he muttered as he got up and walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets.

I watched him and saw he was pulling out some pain medication pills "you ok, and I though you were gunna sleep in your bed last night"

"ugh, I was but when we finished talking and I went to my room Yang was already asleep snoring away" he grumbled as he picked up a half full bottle of vodka.

I was about to ask what he was doing but before I could he put the pills in to his mouth and swallowed them with a gulp of vodka, he then put the bottle down and the pain pills back before opening the fridge.

"what do you guys want for breakfast" he asked

"well I was wandering if I could cook breakfast, as a thank you to you and Spencer and a su-" I was cut off by Drake

"and a surprise type thing for Pyrrha...ok sure just don't burn the place down" he said and began to walk in the direction of his room.

"be careful Yang is really grumpy if you wa-" I was cut off again by the sound of a door slamming shut that must have destroyed the ears of every hungover person in the apartment, it sure as hell hurt my ears.

I waited for a few minuets hearing what sounded like a physical fight or physical play fight, probably the play fight because I heard laughter, then the door opened and a defeated Yang carried by an exhausted looking Drake walked out, he walked over to the couch ware he had been sleeping and dropped her on it before walking back to his room and closing the door behind him.

"damn he is strong" Yang muttered as she looked at the couch she currently inhabited, she then looked at the blanket and it hit her. "oh, Drake needed his bed cause of his chest, I remember now...woops"

I smirked for a moment before speaking. "Iv never seen you get beaten in a play fight before Yang, then again you do only fight Ruby"

"and iv never seen you dance before, since when could you dance" she asked slight annoyance could be heard in her tone.

"I just always had a knack for it" I replied taking out some eggs and bacon. "does Pyrrha like bacon"

"ok first off who doesn't like bacon and secondly did you and Pyrrha sleep together last night" she asked, obviously trying to find some material she could tease me on for the play fight crack.

"yes...but in our cloths and on top of the sheets, I think we passed out" I replied speaking fast, and turning away slightly when my face began to turn slightly red.

Then Drake walked out of his room holding a towel as he walked to the bathroom his bandages now off, I looked down at Yang who was starring at him, I had to admit he had quite the muscular body, he had a six pack but wasn't to big, his arms even thou they were skinny they had visibly strong muscles attached, I looked down and saw Yang start to drool and quickly threw a grape at her, which instantly made her snap her head in my direction.

"Yang I think your drooling" I said with a smirk

"shut up" she said wiping her mouth a blush covering her face

I smirked as I began to cook the food, it wasn't anything special, just bacon, eggs, sausages and beans but it was food and Pyrrha wasn't making it so I hope she likes it, I looked up to see everyone, apart from Drake who was in the shower, walk in, they all looked terrible and were holding there heads well apart from Blake and Spencer, **hmm I know Blake doesn't get hangovers, one of the perks of being a faunus but why didn't Spencer, maybe he is a faunus, it would explain why he and Blake were spending so much of last night talking together.**

"I...smell...bacon" Rose and Weiss muttered, **they seem to be getting along.**

"yeah, I'm cooking breakfast so just wait a bit and it will be ready" I said moving one of the slices of bacon.

"your making us breakfast" asked Blake with a questioning look, I knew what was coming but I couldn't stop it.

"only because he want to impress Pyrrha" Yang blurted from the couch

Pyrrha smiled at me and walked over and looked at the food. "looks good" she said before kissing my cheek and sitting next to Yang.

"did you guys know Yang has a crush on Drake" I blurted out with out thinking, **oh no,** I turned to see Yang giving me a death stare "he he" I mumbled turning back to the group.

After a few moments Drake walked from the bathroom to his room his chest still completely visible, I don't think he even noticed that everyone was out of bed, he looked like he was deep in thought, I looked at Spencer and Ren then we all looked at the girls who were all looking at Drake even Weiss who normally tried to keep her romantic ideas to herself, I looked to Pyrrha who look a slight glance at Drake but then looked back at me, but it was almost like she was fighting the urge to look again. Then Drake went in to his room and closed the door.

"I can see why" Weiss muttered under her breath but we could still hear her.

"I wouldn't think the big and strong man would be your type Weiss" Yang commented

"you would be surprised" Weiss said in a surprisingly aggravated/flirty tone, **that is strange.**

Then Drake walked in, he was wearing light blue jeans with a white shirt on, he had a leather and stainless steel necklace on which could be seen rather well since he had three button's undone on his shirt, I saw Yang and Weiss both look at him with eyes that both said I want. **Well this could get interesting.**

**Drake POV**

* * *

My chest killed as I walked into my kitchen cross living room, I held my chest for a few moments before walking over to the cabinet I kept all the medical stuff in and pulled out some weaker pain killers before swallowing them and helping them down with a gulp of vodka, I put the pills back and looked at the group who were all looking at me the guys out of respect and the girls...I don't know they just looked at me.

"what?" I asked walking over to Jaune

"nothing" the Weiss and Yang replied.

I looked over at Weiss who was staring at me with one hand against her cheek, she was almost drooling, then I looked down and saw the food that Jaune was serving up, **I guess she is really hungry.**

"ok its done" Jaune announced and began putting the food on the plates.

I saw Weiss move slightly but was blocked off by all the people moving to the food, so I picked up her plate and walked over to her and handed it to her, smiling she took it and sat down, **she seems very happy, which is different from what yang said she was like.** I walked back and picked up my plate and sat down with Weiss.

"so, how do you know Jaune" I asked trying to make conversation, I hadn't spoken to all of them in a proper conversation yet so I thought why not and she was in a good mood.

"w-we went to the same school, we all did, were attending beacon academy on Monday" she replied stuttering at the beginning.

"really, I'm attending beacon too, its been a while since iv been to a school thou, I'm a bit rusty on how it all works" I replied

"y-you w-want me to help, iv been to school my hole life so if you have any questions" she replied

"yeah sure that would be great" I replied as huge smile blossomed on her face.

**she was pretty, not in the sexy out going way like Yang, she was more princessy, letting her face and body movements make her beautiful not showing off what she had, which I like but I didn't really know her yet and I did have a lot of fun hanging out with Yang, wait why am I thinking like this what am I, screening them for potential girlfriend status... actually I think I just did...dammit.**

**Yang POV.**

* * *

**Look at her, chatting him up, what the hell is wrong with her, I saw him first and I hung out with him all of last night, then again I did take his bed and make him sleep on his own cough when he has broken ribs, oh no have I already fucked up, ok when we get home I need to come up with a plan of action and fast.**

"umm Yang" Ruby asked, I looked over at her, she was looking at my hands which were clenched into fists, I quickly returned them to normal and began eating my food, **it was good even for just a normal breakfast, I guess I'm learning new things about Jaune, first he can dance and now he can cook, what's next, is he the perfect handy man around the house.**

A sudden flash back of Jaune putting up a shelf and it falling off its hinges five seconds after putting it up and it landing on his head, popped in to my mind. **No defiantly not that.**

After we finished eating we picked up our belonging and headed back to our apartment, we all made arrangement to meet up the next day at the arcade for some cool games and to get to know Drake, Spencer and Rose better, **but mainly Drake.** I walked to the door of Drake's garage, Drake was standing there saying goodbye to everyone as they left, **ok part one, put some ideas in his head, **as I walked past I pulled him in to a huge hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"thanks for the party Drake, I'll see you tomorrow" I said winking at him as I walked over to Ruby and Weiss.

"what was that" Weiss moaned as we walked down the streets.

"oh that... that was nothing, just a see you later present" I replied smirking at Weiss.

**Weiss POV**

* * *

**Oh its ON now.**

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I actually had It finished 4 days ago but it didn't seem right so I deleted it and wrote it again, I hope you like it, all comments are welcome as long as they ether help with errors I have made or are ideas for the story, I'm up for suggestions if you guys want certain things to happen. Ok well that sit from me, I hope you guys enjoy, church out, **

**oh and go check out ****Shadic1978 ****and his story's, my personal favorite is the flying apocalypses but I am a bit bias because it has Drake in it but I digress, you ought to go and have a look because he has some good story's and he has given me some hints for TFA and they are amazing, so for real this time, church out. **


	3. Chapter 3 arcade escape

**Ok guys I wanted to say sorry in advance because I know the female dialogue is bad in this chapter but I'm a guy and find it hard to write so sorry in advance to everyone especially to any girls who read this. and also the next chapter will have action. **

* * *

**Weiss POV later that day**

"**Ok well Yang seems very intent on taking Drake for herself, no, she could have any guy she wants but not him, when we spoke earlier he was nice, he was caring and most of all understanding, no I'm not letting Yang have him she could have any guy she wants all she has to do is walk up and show off her chest"**

"Hey Weiss, what's that" Ruby asked as she walked in smiling at me.

I snapped the diary shut instantly and moved the little leather lock in to its closed position before turning to her. "Nothing, it's just umm the book I'm writing" I stated trying to sound normal but failing.

"A book, since when do you write books" Ruby asked putting her red coat down on a nearby chair before sitting down on it.

The apartment was large with 4 rooms and a living room, kitchen, bathroom and balcony overlooking the vale beach, it was an expensive place to live but my parents paid the rent, I sometimes wish they didn't give me all this but I guess it is there way of saying I love you, even if I can't remember them saying it in person.

"Since umm since" I stuttered trying to make up it us as I went along.

"Since you had a crush on Drake, what is that a diary or something" she asked. **Wow that was quick especially for Ruby, wait why is she even here, oh, I said she could come over for coffee later didn't I, woops.**

"uumm, yeah it is, look it's just, when I spoke to Drake earlier he was so, nice he was caring when I told him about my parents and was paying attention to me instead of just seeing me as a way of getting money or…. Ugh, just why does Yang have to want him to" I ranted, as I spoke Ruby's face first turned to a smile then to a look of happiness.

Ruby sat down next to me and draped an arm over my shoulder her big happy eyes looking in to mine, "well, I'm all for Yang finding true love but I think you deserve more than a fair shot at it" she began. "How about I give you a hand with this, I've hung around with Yang for so long some of the better ideas for dating have stuck in my mind for later use"

"Really you would help me, but I'm not wearing what Yang wears, partly because I'm not as well endowed as her and even if I was I wouldn't want to show it off" I replied

"don't worry, nothing like that, just some ideas to get you and you crush alone to talk or spend time having fun at places, you know if you and your crush like gaming Xbox or an ARCADE would be a good place to start" Ruby replied making an emphasis on the arcade part.

"We're going to an arcade tomorrow" I reply my tone changed from sadness to happiness.

"Yeah, so while we are they try to play some games with him, let him know you like him….but Weiss" Ruby said

"Yes Ruby" I replied

"my sister is very good at getting with her crushes, even if the relationship only last for a while, but I don't know, Drake seems different, she seems to really like him, maybe it was spending the night drinking with him but I don't think she will give up without a fight" she replied

"Well nether am I" I said as Ruby lifted her arm from over my shoulders.

"I've never seen you so in to a guy before or ever, what makes him different" she asked

"I…..I don't know, maybe it's just his personality…his body is pretty nice to thou" I replied blushing slightly as I finished.

"uh hu, come on lets have some coffee and we can talk about how your gunna make him yours but its gunna be tough, he saved Jaune from Cardin and his group so I'm sure it will, in the end be up to which one of you he chooses" she stated as she poured some coffee and walked back over.

I took the drink as she sat down "its ok, I'm up for the challenge" I replied smiling. **Wow Ruby despite her age can really be grown up at times.**

* * *

**Yang POV.**

"why out of all the people to choose from for her to finally show an interest in, ugh why did it have to be him, I mean he obviously liked talking to her this morning I mean he took her, her breakfast, ugh you know what I'm saying" I ranted to Blake and Pyrrha, Nora was round Jaune and Ren's place.

"well I can see why you like him, after speaking with him last night he seems to be a very nice guy, he wouldn't let us delve into his past thou, whenever we asked he would deflect the question or change the subject" Pyrrha stated trying to stay factual in this.

"When I was talking to Spencer I found out something I wasn't expecting" Blake started

"What" we both asked her

"He and Spencer first met the same day Drake saved Jaune and they didn't talk after that until Drake just happened to run in to him at that club" she replied

"So none of us really know him" Pyrrha stated

"So!, it doesn't matter about his past I'm more looking in to the future with him, besides his past is his, he doesn't have to tell you" I chipped in as I leant against the kitchen counter.

The apartment was a medium sized place with big windows and medium sized rooms, it had 4 rooms with a small kitchen and living room and a large bathroom, it had posters on the walls of bands along with pieces of art, it had a wooden floor and a gym type set up in one corner which was mainly used by me.

"if your sure" Pyrrha replied "I guess we will all get to know him tomorrow and when we start beacon"

"wait he is going to beacon too" I asked excitement filling my voice "yeah he told us last night" she replied as Blake picked up her things and walked to the door to go back to her apartment, she liked living on her own.

* * *

**Drake POV the next day.**

**UGH! why do am I even talking to them, iv gone 3 years with out making friends and its been fine, well almost fine, then I help out one guy and that was only because he looked like, UGH, and now I kinda like 2 girls who like me, at least I think maybe I should just disappear, no that wont work I'm gunna be going to the same school as them, and that's only because... because she, never mind ill just have to make it up as I go along, its worked so far.**

DING DONG.

**And now some one is at the door great.**

I got up off the couch and down to the front door and opened it, standing there was a happy looking Spencer and Rose.

"hey Guys" I said smiling,

"hey drake, Rose thinks she left her phone here and she wants me to help her look for it" Spencer said putting his hand on Roses shoulder as he spoke.

"yeah sure, come in" I said standing to the side letting them in before closing the door. And following them up to my apartment.

"any idea ware you left it" I ask rose

"no but we can call it on Spencer's phone" she replied as she looked around on the floor.

"Dammit, my phone is dead" Spencer said looking down at the blank screen of his phone.

"use mine" I said pulling out my phone and handed it to Spencer.

"thanks" he replied as he put in Roses number.

"mirror mirror" the ring tone rang out from under the bed she had sleep on, Spencer walked over and picked it up smiling at Rose.

"really under the bed, you didn't think to look there" he said messing up her hair as they walked out.

"thanks Drake, oh I put Rose's number on there with mine" he said as they walked out after Spencer gave me back my phone.

"bye" I said trying to sound happy.

**Why, why are you guys so nice, its been fine for the last 3 years, now I loosing it, dammit.**

* * *

**The next day, Jaune POV.**

"come on Weiss, were gunna be late" I said with everyone else behind me apart from Ren and Nora who were visiting family,

The door opened and Weiss walked out, she was wearing tight light blue jeans with a slightly transparent white top, her white hair down flowing like a river of ice to her lower back, I must admit she did look beautiful, I turned to Yang who was wearing her usual short shorts with jacket and yellow top, I could almost see the fumes radiating from her head as she looked at Weiss.

"you guys go ahead I'll catch up" Yang said as she walked away, probably to her apartment to change. I looked at Weiss and saw her smirk as she closed her door and walked over to Ruby, before we all walked to the arcade.

The arcade in question was huge and worked on a system of pay to get in and then all the games are free for the day, but once you leave you have to pay again to come back in, we were walking down the streets to the arcade and I could just make out what Weiss and Ruby were talking about.

"so what do you think" Weiss whispered

"you look amazing, I just hope Yang doesn't do anything stupid" Ruby replied tapping Weiss on the shoulder.

"thanks" Weiss replied

we turned the corner and saw the huge building, it must have been 3 story's tall, we waited outside for Drake, Spencer and Rose to arrive, after 5 minuets Spencer and Rose arrived so it was just Drake now, after another 10 minuets he pulled up in his Car, it was a black 1969 ford mustang, **nice car, I guess its a perk of being a mechanic. Wait is that Yang in the passenger seat. **

* * *

**That mourning Drake POV**

**ok its just going to the arcade what's the worst that can happen, ugh...who am I kidding knowing my luck anything can happen.**

I put on my cloths after taking a shower and not shaving letting the hair on my face grown out to stubble length, I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black top with the sleeves rolled up then placed my long trench coat around my shoulders, I then cooked some breakfast before walking down to the my car and starting the engine, I must have sat there listening to the low grumble of the engine for at least 10 minuets.

I pulled out of the garage and began to drive to the arcade, after around 10 minuets of driving I saw Yang walking down the pavement, she was wearing tight dark blue jeans that complemented her body shape and a yellow top that showed off her umm...assets. She looked annoyed and walked with a slight sway, **what's wrong with her, and why is she walking, oh wait she said her car was broken didn't she, I should probably help her with that, no no no, that means spending more time with her, but its not like anyone else will fix it for her, besides its only fixing her car, I'm a mechanic its what I do.**

I pulled up next to her and rolled down the window. "need a lift" I asked

"Drake, hey, yeah sure" she replied opening the door, sitting down looking at the car smiling.

"nice car" she said smiling

"thanks, I...I rebuilt it" I replied, **you idiot why did you say that now she is gunna ask.**

"did you start from scratch with just the shell or was it already kinda started" she asked, she was very interested in cars, I liked that.

"it was kinda started it was a...urrr...wreck, when I got it" I replied trying to sound normal but failing.

"hey you ok" she asked looking at me worried

"yeah I'm fine...just...just thinking" I replied glad to see the arcade was in site

"ok" she replied and went right back to her usual excited nature

I pulled up next to the arcade, everyone else was already there apart from Ren and Nora, I guess they couldn't make it, Yang stepped out and walked over to them, she looked very smug when she walked past Weiss who looked slightly downcast, Weiss looked amazing she looked...just like, I saw Spencer wave at me through the windscreen a confused look on his face, I opened the door and stepped out locking the car behind me, Spencer walked up to me a worried look on his face.

"you ok man, you look like you've just seen a ghost" he asked

"yeah...yeah I'm fine, just...just thinking" I replied before putting on a smile. "now then who is ready for some arcade fun huh".

We walked in and paid before stepping in to the huge building, there were arcade machines every ware, with every game you could think of from fighting to driving, to dancing to fishing, before I knew what happened I saw Jaune and Pyrrha run off towards a fighting game. Spencer, Rose and Blake went over to a flying game. I then saw Ruby dragging Yang over to a dance dance revolution game and smiled to myself as Yang jumped on to the machine and began busting moves, I looked over to Weiss who was standing awkwardly playing with her hands seeing her friends all having fun but not joining in, I began to walked over and saw her face light up like a Christmas tree as I got closer, I now stood next to her smiling.

"wanna come play a game" I said tiling my head in the direction of the arcade machines

"s-sure" she replied, **your only doing this to make her happy Drake, that's it.**

"ok, what do you wanna do first" I asked.

She looked at all the machines for a moment before smiling and walking over to the corner of the room ware hardly anyone was, sitting there was a karaoke machine, brand new from the look of it, she walked up and started to cycle through the songs before stopping on mirror mirror.

"I'll go first then you" she said smiling, **what, no, I cant sing, well iv never tried, but I cant sing.**

"mirror mirror" she began to sing, and my god she could sing, it was like an angle had fallen from heaven and began to sing, she didn't sound like her thou she had a different voice then before, and it actually sounded very similar to the actual song, no she sounded the exact same to the real song.

She finished and smiled back at me blushing. "that...was...amazing" I said and it was true.

"thanks" she said blushing even more. "what are you going to sing"

"I...umm. Cant sing" I replied

"oh come on just pick on" she pleaded.

A sudden flash back to 4 years ago popped in to my mind **"oh come on just pick one" **the girl's voice resonating inside my head.

"o-ok" I spluttered.

I walked over to the machine and cycled though the song before stopping on **a little faster(**by** there for tomorrow)** and waited for the music to start. The music began and I started to sing, I had listened to this song so many times the words came to me naturally, I closed my eyes as tight as they would go as I sang not wanting to see the smirks and laughter of anyone that saw.

The music ended and I opened my eyes to see Pyrrha, Spencer, Yang and Weiss all staring at me there mouths wide open.

"was I that bad" I said putting the microphone down.

"that was...was" Jaune muttered

"that was awesome" Yang shouted pulling me in to a hug.

"urrrr" I muttered as Yang pushed herself against me.

I saw Weiss smile at me as Ruby walked over and whispered in to her ear, then Ruby came over and pulled us apart before smiling at her sister.

"maybe let him breath sis" she said as Yang let go.

My head was hurting and my heart ached, **why did you do it, you fucking dumbass, why out of all the songs you picked that one.** I took a few steps back and lent against the wall my legs threatening to cease function, I looked up at the people looking at me, a mixture of worry and confusion filled there faces as Rose and the others walked over.

"no, no, no, no, no" I muttered and I think some on them head but only just.

"D-drake" Weiss said, worry filling her voice, **why do you care, you don't even know me.**

Spencer took a few steppes towards me his hand out stretched. "you ok man" he asked

I looked to my right and saw a door to the back of the building and took this moment to escape slipping out the door as fast as I could manage my ribs causing me to stumble every few meters but that pain was nothing compared to the paint that emanated form my heart, I turned my head and saw Yang and Spencer run out after me, then Weiss walked out her head facing the ground with Ruby's hand placed on her shoulder.

I turned the corner and saw my car sitting ware I had left it, I got in and started the engine before revving the engine and driving off, I could see Yang and Spencer walk out of the ally and watched as I drove off, tears running down my cheeks. I drove and drove not looking back until I got to my apartment, I parked up and watched as the remote door closed behind me.

I sat there crying for what felt like an eternity until no more tears came, but now emptiness filled there place, pure and solitary, I opened the car door and heard the door bell ring then the sound of some one knocking and a voice.

"Drake, its Pyrrha, please open the door, are you ok what's wrong" I could hear her voice and it only made it worse, the memory's flooding back in to my mind.

I turned around and walked up to my apartment taking out a full bottle of vodka, I looked at It before letting the liquid flow down my throat, I walked over to my bed and pulled out a box with a heart shaped lock that had half of a heart inserted, I took out my wallet and pulled out the other half of the heart before putting it in to the lock, I opened the box before lifting out some photo albums, I then walked over to the couch and opened them talking another large gulp of vodka as the tears returned and I looked at the picture that I hadn't seen in 2 years.

the white hair, the beautiful face, the white bracelet, then cute cat ears. "Ali" I muttered as I flicked through the pictures.

* * *

**Jaune POV (by the way the date is Saturday)**

we had walked from the arcade to Drakes apartment and garage, Pyrrha walked back over from Drakes door a frown on her face.

"no answer but I think I heard a car door open" she said as she walked over to me holding my hand.

I saw Yang turn and look at Weiss obviously angry. "what did you do, he was fine before he walked over to that machine with you" she shouted

Weiss looked shocked and sad but now became angry. "ME!, what about you, you probably crushed his ribs even more after that hug" she shouted back

"actually he did seem a bit off when he arrived" Spencer chipped in.

"he was fine, I should know" Yang said which made Weiss even more angry.

"why were you even in his car anyway" she shouted

"he saw me walking to the arcade and offered me a lift" she said.

"and he seemed ok to you" Spencer said again.

"well yeah, I mean he did seem a bit distant but he just said he was thinking" Yang admitted

"did he say what he was thinking about" Pyrrha asked

"no I let it go, why" Yang asked.

"I don't know maybe because whatever he was thinking about is what made him leave" Weiss shouted. "use you brain Yang, that is if you have one"

"you bitch, Your the one who made him sing, maybe he was embraced" Yang shouted

"your a slut, after you saw me this mourning you went and changed in to something that showed off your tits" Weiss shouted. **I had never heard her shout this loud before.**

With that they both turned and walked off in opposite directions Ruby running off after Weiss and Blake after Yang. **Wow.**

"what do you guys think the real reason for Drake leaving was" Pyrrha asked

"I don't know, when he arrived he seemed like his mind was else ware, like he wasn't fully here" Spencer said.

"before he ran off I think he was saying no, no, no" rose said

"yeah I heard him to" I said replied.

"well there is no use in waiting out here, lets go home and on Monday we'll see him in school, remember he is going to beacon just like us" Spencer said and we all dispersed back to our apartments.

* * *

**Weiss POV.**

I ran in to my apartment and on to my bed burying my head in my pillow closely followed by Ruby, **was it me, did I make him sing, was it that, that made him leave, this is all my fault. **Then, suddenly I felt ruby's hands on my shoulders.

"hey hey, its ok" she lulled in a voice she probably copied from when her mother helped her when she cried.

"was it me, did I make him leave" I asked my voice slightly muffled by my pillow.

"no no, all he did was sing, just that isn't enough to make him run away, now come on and get up, I'll make some hot chocolate" Ruby said lifting me up.

"o-ok" I said as we walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**Yang POV.**

"What the hell did she do" I shouted as I punched my punching bag in the corner of the room. "she must have done something, why else would he just run off"

"well I ran off when you guys found out I was a faunus, I'm not saying he is one but there are some pains that cant be inflicted by words or physical harm" Blake said

"so...your on her side" I replied

"no, I'm just saying, something might have hurt him that we couldn't see" she replied

"fine, I'm gunna take a shower" I said as I punched the bag so hard it tore and fell off its chains.

**Did I do something.**

* * *

**The next mourning, Spencer POV**

I opened my eyes and had a shower and brushed my teeth before getting dressed, I walked in to the kitchen of my small apartment, only rose and myself lived there so we didn't need that much room, Rose was already sitting at the kitchen counter with a bole of cereal, I walked up and made some toast. The events of the day before were still circling in my head like vultures picking at any free time I have I just kept on thinking about it,** he seemed like an ok guy, why would he just run off without a reason it doesn't make any sense. **

"what are you thinking about" Rose asked pulling on one of my wings.

"Drake. Why would he just run off, there must have been a reason" I replied

"you think it was something to do with Weiss or Yang" Rose inquired

"I don't know, maybe, but the more I think about it the less I realize I know about the guy, we don't know anything about his past or even what his last name is" I said eating some of my toast.

"yeah I guess we just accepted him, but he seems like such a nice guy you know, it doesn't make any sense" Rose replied taking a sip of water.

"well maybe we will find out tomorrow at beacon" I stated as I took another bite.

* * *

**Jaune POV.**

"so he just ran off" Ren asked

"yeah, from what I can tell he was talking with Weiss and she suggested karaoke and after Drake sang, and by the way he is really good, Yang hugged him and he ran off" I replied

"strange, he seemed like a nice guy" Ren replied

"yeah, well he is going to beacon like us so we will see tomorrow" I said as I ate my food

"I guess so" Ren replied drinking some water.

* * *

**Hey guys, next chapter will be them going to beacon, and ooooooooohhhhhhhhh Drake what's wrong buddy, running of like that, that's not gunna leave a good impression, any way sorry again for the female dialogue I know its bad but I find it hard, anyway church out. **


	4. Chapter 4 welcome to beacon

**Wesley Wood, **** you said you wanted it soon, so how is the next day, is that soon enough :).**

* * *

**Jaune POV Monday.**

**Well I guess its time to face the music, I love the idea of going to beacon its the best school in the world hell people from other country's come to live here just to attend, but there's still gunna be bully's and I'm gunna be the punch line, literally.**

"you ok Jaune" Pyrrha asked me as we walked to beacon hand in hand.

"yeah just worried about beacon, well bully's mainly" I replied giving her a faint smile.

"don't worry I'll protect you" she chuckled squeezing my hand as we walked.

"I'm serious, you know I cant fight" I replied.

"hey I'm serious to, if they try to hurt you then I'll help, besides Drake will be there" she replied.

"so you really think Drake will help" I asked

"I'm sure if he see you in trouble he will help" she reassured as we walked up the long path towards the main building, **well here we go.**

We walked through the door and into the main hall, I looked out in to the crowd and saw Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss with Spencer and rose, From the look of it Yang and Weiss still weren't talking since they had there backs turned, we walked over and were about to talk but before we could, the head master professor ozpin walked on stage.

"you have come here in search of knowledge, but all I see is waisted energy, you lack direction...purposive, you think knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will show you that you must take the first step" he then stepped to the side and a blond women stepped to the microphone.

"today you are allowed to wander the school, get to know your surrounding, but come tomorrow you will begin learning I hope for your sake you are ready" she then stopped talking and walked off stage.

I turned to Pyrrha who looked back at me as the room full of people began to disperse in to the rest of the academy. "that was ummm...pleasant" I said.

"yeah, it seemed kinda off" she agreed.

"so ware do you guys want to go first" Ruby asked turning to face us.

"I don't know how about history" Pyrrha suggested, I kinda guessed she would say that, it was her favourite subject.

We spent the next 3 hours walking around the school, I got more then a few death glares from guys who saw Pyrrha holding my hand, guys would walk up to Weiss or Yang and try to talk to them but the conversation would quickly end with earthier a "fuck off" in Yang's case or a "I'm busy" from Weiss, after walking around the school for 3 hours and having to hear Roses stomach grumble for 30 minuets we decided to have lunch.

We walked in to the cafeteria which was huge with tables going on for ever, we walked over and got food before sitting down and eating.

"so what do you guys think of the school" asked Ruby trying to make conversation.

"well I know Pyrrha is happy with the history block" I said.

"its an important subject, if you neglect it then you are destined to repeat it" she replied

"words of inspiration from the one and only Pyrrha nikos" Yang muttered obviously grumpy.

Then suddenly there was a cry of pain, is wasn't loud but was audible from ware we were sitting. "please stop".

I turned to see a small girl with rabbit ears trying to eat her lunch but guess who was pulling on her ears, Cardin, **oh no if he goes here then I know I'm gunna get beat up.** I watched as he pulled and squeezed the pore girls ears causing her much pain but I couldn't do anything, I turned to see Blake and Spencer slightly standing up but then sat down, **why did they.**

"I suggest you stop" the voice rang out threw the hall but not many people turned to see ware it had come from, there conversations to important, I turned to see Drake standing there his fists clenched looking at Cardin.

He looked terrible, he hadn't shaved and his hair was all messy, his eyes were red and he had bags under his them, despite his state Cardin instantly let go and stood back.

"no need to start anything here" he said. Then a man with red glasses walked over and put a hand on Cardin shoulder and instantly Cardin began to smile.

"is this the guy you were telling me about Cardin" the man asked.

"yes he is" Cardin began. "well well well, you know Drake I did my research on you, I found out your name but not much else, but enough about that, I would like to introduce you to my brother, his name is junior"

Drake smiled for a moment before raising his hand and pointing past the two "oh look there goes the fuck I give" he spat. "I don't give a shit, who he is, just as long as you stop harnessing this girl or anyone else I'm happy"

"well I guess your gunna be very unhappy" Junior said as he began to walk forwards towards Drake.

As soon as he stepped in side Drakes punching range Drake struck he threw 4 punched, 2 to his stomach and 2 to his face all of them connecting, junior simply took it before swinging his own punch hitting Drake in the face sending him to the floor, but Drake didn't stay down long, he got right back up and ran at Junior, and then stopped abruptly, Junior didn't expect this and swung to early hitting nothing but thin air, Drake then grabbed Juniors arm and lifted it over his shoulder then pulled down dislocating it, a loud raw of pain came out of juniors mouth as he stumbled back in to his group of friends who I hadn't seen, his friends now began to attack Drake and unfortunately Drake wasn't expecting so many guys but tried to role with it, he ran at them holding his fist up and punching 3 of them in the face sending them to the ground, he then skidded in between another one of them's legs punching them in the balls as he went, as he stood back up Junior punched him in the chest and he immediately fell to the ground taking short breaths, junior had relocated his arm and was pissed.

Then a flash of blond and for a second I thought Yang had stepped in and helped but, no, this flash had a tail and it was now wrapped around juniors leg, he fell over and the blond guy began punching him repeatedly in the face turning juniors face dark blue, he was then pulled off by Cardin's group, they then held him up and began punching him in the chest and stomach, but Drake was back up and seemed extra pissed for some reason, he ran at the group and began punching all of them at once some how, then I realized he set the blond guy free and they were fighting in sync knowing each others moves and timing there own to complement the others, after 2 minuets Junior and Cardin's guys had run off just leaving a very exhausted Drake and mystery guy standing there.

"Drake" I said and he turned his head in my direction before walking away quickly not letting us see ware he went, but the rabbit eared girl followed him, the blond monkey faunus looked at us before walking over.

"you guys know him to" he asked

"yeah" I replied as he sat down.

"hi I'm Sun" he said smiling.

"I'm Jaune, this is Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang, Ruby, Blake, Spencer and Rose" I replied. **Kinda strange Ren and Nora were both sick today, oh well we can show them around tomorrow.**

"good to meet you al..." he slowly stopped talking as looked at Weiss.

"you ok sun" Blake asked

"yeah just, Weiss looks just like Ali" he said and the hole table looked at him confused.

"who" I asked.

"drake's, oh wait, you guys don't know do you" he stated he face turning to a slight frown

"what ever you are talking about, no we don't know, but it would be nice if you could tell us, yesterday he ran off for know reason after singing at an arcade" Pyrrha stated.

"ok I'll tell you but first you have got to give me the context for Drake singing in an arcade" he replied smiling

"Weiss asked him to do karaoke, so he sung a little faster" Spencer said.

"a little faster huh, well no wonder he ran out" Sun remarked, but before we could talk he started again.

"well I'll start off with telling you his full name, its, Nathan Drake Smith, and 4 years ago we went to an arcade with karaoke, we were young and dumb but, tried to be heroes when ever we could, mainly when ever some one was being bullied, and this one time in particular a girl called Allison was being beaten up by a bunch of guys outside this arcade, and Drake being the kinda guy he is, jumped in and kicked there asses and helping her, now Allison was a faunus like me" he paused for a moment and looked at Blake and Spencer before re-staring. "and Drake being a nice guy decided to stay with her for the rest of the day in case any more of them came after her, while there Allison wanted to sing karaoke and after she went she asked Drake to sing, I'll give you 3 guesses what song he decided to sing".

"that doesn't explain why he left" Pyrrha said.

"well I'm not finished...anyway ware was I...oh yeah, so he and Allison kept in touch and after 3 months they began dating, yes that's right a human and a faunus but that's Drake for you, he is always building bridges, anyway skip ahead a year and his parents were on holiday celebrating there 20th wedding anniversary but they were mugged and killed on there way home," he stopped and let everyone take in this news before continuing. "Drake was in pieces but Allison was there to pick up the pieces and she was very good at it, with out her Drake would have completely lost it, so a year later as there anniversary came up he decided to treat her to a nice dinner and then gave her a free coupon for a free spa day, so the next day she went to this spa day, Drake then got a call from the spa place telling him to get there as soon as he could, he arrived just in time to hold her in his arms as she died, she was killed by a group of faunus hating shit who wanted nothing more that to kill the faunus, same as anyone else Drake wanted revenge, so he bought 2 revolvers and a some ammo and found ware they were hiding, there was 20 of them over all and he killed every single one of them...that was the same day I though I lost my best friend, he seemed very distant after that, he would let people get beat up and never helped out anyone, he lost all purpose in life, so I did the hardest thing I have ever done, I left, I ran away from him because if I stayed I would just be brought down with him, but I stand here now and seeing him stand up for that girl, I have hope some part of the old Drake is still in there some ware" sun stopped talking and looked at the ground as everyone looked at each other Weiss and Yang both not knowing how to feel.

"so he ran off because he was remembering this ,Allison, because he sung the same song he did with her" Spencer asked.

"well I think the memory's were boosted by something" Sun stated.

"what?" Weiss asked

"you" he replied and everyone looked at Weiss then back to Sun confused.

Sun pull out his wallet and took out a small picture of a girl with long white hair and a white bracelet on, she had a pair of cute cat ears on her head and she was smiling, Drake was holding her bridal style as they kissed. Sun then slid the picture over to Weiss and we all looked at it.

"like I said before" Sun began. "you look, just like her" and he was right, there faces looked very similar.

"when he was talking to me he was seeing Allison, god that must have been torture" Weiss muttered.

"before I left I went round his house but he wasn't there, but I did find a song he wrote, it seemed good so I copied it down and kept it" Sun said and he pulled it out of his wallet and handed it to Weiss letting us all see.

"wait you just have that in your wallet" Rose asked.

"I like to keep the things that remind me of my friends close" he replied as he stood up.

"hey ware are you going" I asked as he picked up the picture of Drake and Allison but leaving the song.

"I'm gunna go find my friend, I'll be back later" he replied and walked off.

* * *

**Drake POV.**

My chest ached and my heart burnt, seeing Sun again brought back more memory's, **what is he even doing here, he left when I needed a friend the most, I should fucking hate him, and yet I'm happy to see him again. **I lent against the wall panting slightly keeping the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

"excuse me" I heard the voice and turned my head in its direction, standing there was the girl I helped her cute rabbit ears up at attention as she stared at me.

"yes" I asked my voice cracking.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for saving me" she replied stuttering as she spoke.

"do, ahh, don't mention it" I replied my chest sending an extra burst of pain.

"are you ok" she asked taking a step closer.

"yeah I'm fine, just a few bad ribs I'll be fine" I replied not wanting her to come closer.

She looked at me and smiled before walking up and placing a hand on my chest, "thank you" she said before walking away.

I turned and watched her walk away as I slid down the wall and landed on the ground my back and chest aching but my heart slight better, I must have sat there for a good 10 minuets before Sun found me, he walked in and sat down next to me.

"I never though id see this you again" he said.

"maybe I wouldn't have changed if you had stayed and held me together" I muttered trying to sound angry.

"if I had stayed I would have gone down with you, and you know that, besides its only taken you 2 years to get back to normal" he replied

"yeah I guess" I said wincing as I held my chest.

"so, you like Weiss" he asked.

"I-I do yeah, I'm just worried its because she looks like Ali, but I do like her personality" I replied

"well, just give it time, I'm sure you'll figure it out, but in the mean time maybe you should come back to the cafeteria and spend some time with your new friends" he said as he got up and extended a hand.

I looked up at him and smiled before taking it and getting up wincing, we then started to walk back to the cafeteria, as the door opened I saw my table of friends look at me some with faces for joy and some of sorrow,** did he tell them.** I sat down next to Sun and smiled before Jaune began to talk.

"Sun told us about you past" he said a smile across his face.

"yeah, I kinda guessed, he always did like telling story's" I replied tapping Sun on the back.

"so, you managed to have a relationship with a faunus" Blake asked. "sorry I didn't mean to" she began.

"no on, its ok and yes I did, and it was a good time in my life" I replied.

The end of the day came and went and I was now back at my apartment sitting on my couch drinking some vodka, **I don't know what I would do with out it some times.** Then I heard it, the words drifting in the air...my words.

* * *

**Weiss POV**

"are you sure this is a good idea" I asked Sun

"yeah, just trust me ok" he replied as he opened the door to Drakes garage, then putting the key back under the plant pot, "I guess some thing never change" he said as he did so.

I slowly walked in and up the stares to his apartment door, I lifted up the sheet of paper and began to sing the song on the paper, as I finished the last words of the song the door opened to a smiling Drake with a tear running down his left cheek, he lent forwards and hugged me and I warped my arms around him smiling.

"thank you" he said as we hugged.

"no problem, and besides, it a good song" I replied as we separated even thou I wanted to continue hugging.

"I always wanted to hear that song sung, but never got around to it" he replied as he stepped out the way and let me pass in side his apartment.

"I'm sorry...for making you sing I shouldn't have made you" I said sitting down on Drakes couch.

He came and sat down next to me "no no, its fine, just sometimes my emotions get the best of me you know, but after seeing Sun I think I'm starting to come to terms with what happened" he said.

"that's good, you know if you ever need anything I'm here" I replied happy he is feeling better.

He looked at me for a moment before blinking a few times "ugh I need to stop doing that" he said.

"what?" I asked

"you and Ali your so alike, I want to lov...I want to like you for who your are, not because you look and kinda act like my EX" Drake replied.

**Was he about to say love...I think he was.**

I snuggled up against him and he put his arm over my shoulders, I let my head rest on his shoulder as I turned on the TV.

"well until your ready I'll be here" I replied letting my hole body relax, which I haven't done in years, there was something about him that made me feel safe, maybe it was the warmth.

He pulled me closer for a few seconds then relaxed. "thanks".

**Going through you life thinking you have had it bad like your parents not spending time with you, having lots of pressure placed on you or being given everything you want just to keep you from asking to come and see them...and now, iv found someone worse off then me, they deserve to have someone to call there own, why cant that be me.**

I snuggled closer and closed my eyes.** I'll be here.**

* * *

**Sun POV.**

**If it works out between those two he might be back, the old him.**

I sat in the tree beside Drakes apartment looking in through the window hanging by my tail, I jumped down and landed on the pavement, I looked around and began walking down the street.

"hey" the voice behind me was female and sounded annoyed.

I turned and saw Yang who looked angry "oh hey Yang, what up"

"I saw you and Weiss walk over here, what is she doing" she asked

"Weiss and Drake are just spending time together" I replied, why would I lie.

"WHAT!, no that should be me, I should be with him" Yang exclaimed.

"actually no your not really his type" I said.

"he seemed to like me when we met" Yang commented with a smug face.

"was that before of after he started remembering the memory's he was repressing" I asked.

"well before" she replied.

"exactly, drake is currently returning to how he was before it will take time but he is getting better, and Weiss is the person that can help him along" I said as I turned around and started to walk away. But Yang grabbed my shoulder. And turned me around.

"how do I get in to his apartment" Yang shouted at me. She was hot as in physically hot and her eyes were almost red.

"key...under...plant pot" I said looking in to her angry filled eyes.

She then ran off and over to the plant pot, she then opened the door and ran it.

After 5 minuets of shouting I heard a crash and a smash followed by silence.

**Oh god what have I done.**

* * *

**Hey guys, just so you know after the next chapter it will be more funny and less emotional, also what do you think of drakes back story? please leave a comment or PM me, lastly the 6****th**** chapter will be called the, Schnee manor, any way church out. **

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter, its 500 words shorted then normal, sorry. and yes we will find out what the song drake wrote was, just not in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 letting go and starting a new

**Drake POV.**

* * *

**I actually think this could work, but I'll wait until I'm fully better before asking her out, oh shit, I haven't gone on a date in years, ok umm, flowers, chocolates and a movie, no no no, a nice dinner that would be better. Well it all depends if she says yes, but from what she is saying I think she will say yes.**

I looked down from the TV and at Weiss, she looked beautiful almost like an angle, I guess she looked the part and she had the voice of one. I had my arm over her and she was cuddling in close as we watched the movie, captain America 2 the winter warrior, it was good and scarlet Johansen looked good in that black suit, I looked back up at the TV, but then, I had the feeling I was being watched, I turned my head to look at the door, standing there, with her mouth open is surprise and her fists clenched, Yang.

"NO!" she shouted

Weiss jumped at the sudden noise and head butted me, she squeezed my hand for a second her way of saying sorry, she then looked in the direction of the noise, and I could almost feel her getting angry, now I think about it I could feel her getting angry because she was crushing my hand, but I didn't care I was slightly angry as well, **what the hell is she doing in my apartment, I didn't let her in.**

"Yang?" I asked a mixture of anger and confusion in my voice.

"why are you cuddling with her, why not me" Yang stated her voice full of anger

Weiss stood up and walked up to the blond brawler, "because he doesn't want to, and I cant blame him, you know what he has been through and you think he should just run in to a new relationship, what's wrong with you" Weiss shouted.

"isn't that what your doing, both of you cuddling making lovey dovey eyes at each other" Yang retorted.

"actually we were just watching a movie, now leave, before I do something I will regret" Weiss said,

"I'll do it for you" Yang spat as she pulled back and punched Weiss in the stomach.

Weiss stammered back and looked at Yang with pure anger, **not good, **she ran at her and punched her in the face before pulling her hair, Yang screamed and pushed Weiss, she fell over and landed on her back on the wooden floor, I stood up and walked in front of Yang.

"I suggest you leave" I said in a very angry and low tone.

But before she could respond Weiss had gotten up and was pushing past me running at Yang, as she crashed in to her they both fell over, there arms and legs flailing as they fell, one of them hit the unlocked box that sat on the kitchen counter and it fell on the floor its contents flying up in the air, like a picture confetti. I watched as the pictures fell to the ground and suddenly the room was deadly quiet, I looked at the two my angry threatening to over throw my better judgement, but one look at Weiss and I could feel the anger begin to dissipate. Weiss had a cut on her cheek and Yang now had a black eye where Weiss had punched her.

While my angry was less then before, it was by no means gone "both of you...leave...NOW!" I commanded my voice low and menacing.

The two looked at me before turning and walking down the stairs and out side, **ugh...Ali.** I picked up every picture and smiled at each one, but also cried, I put them all back in the box and carried the box down the stairs and out to my back garden, I put the chest down and opened it before smiling and crying at the pictures, I looked down and picked up a picture of Ali and myself the day before she died, we were at the restaurant we were celebrating our anniversary at, we were holding hand and she was kissing my cheek, I smiled and put the picture in my pocket before turning to see the man I currently needed the most.

"hello Sun" I said the tears flowing like a river down my cheeks.

"hello Drake, I never though you would do it" Sun stated putting a hand on my shoulder.

"me neither" I replied turning back to look at the box.

I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a zippo lighter and flicked it open before dropping it in to the box, tears running down my face I stared at my lost love burning away, my passion for Ali was strong, it was a burning passion, but she is gone now and I cant bring her back.

I looked up and saw her, a beautiful women with white hair and cute cat ears, she looked at me and smiled.

"arnt you gunna say I love you" she asked

"no Ali I'm not gunna say I love you, I'm gunna say I forget you...I'm letting you go" I said my tears now drying up from the heat of the fire.

"then you have moved on, I am glad, but if you remember anything of me, Drake, remember I love you, and I will always love you" the vision said before disappearing a smile on her face as she did so.

I turned back to Sun who looked at me confused. "who were you talking to" he asked.

I simply sat down letting all my emotions out as I now lay on the dry grass my heart pounding my head aching, but despite this I felt good, I felt free.

**Food and water lets you survive...but love...lets you live.**

* * *

**Weiss POV.**

I walked down the stairs and outside to the front of Drakes garage, **NO! We were happy he was starting to relax, I was relaxed, and then Yang had to go and fuck it up.**

"thanks a lot Yang" I blurted out looking at her with anger.

"me, your the one that ran in to me" she retorted.

"you shouldn't have even been there, it was suppose to just be me and Drake" I said, slightly signs of sadness filling my voice.

"what ever" Yang replied, "hey do you smell smoke"

"yeah" I replied.

We both walked around to the side gate to look in to Drakes back garden, he was standing in front of the box full of pictures, that we had knocked over, but it was on fire, he was burning it, it looked like he was saying something, then he laid down in the grass With Sun standing behind him, we then promptly left, not wanting to spy on him. We turning and went back to the front of Drakes garage.

"was he burning the pictures of Allison" Yang asked.

"he's letting her go, he's moving on" I replied smiling to myself.

"so what, he's just gunna forget her" Yang asked.

"no, no you cant just forget someone like that, there is something you keep to remind you of them, he probably chose one of the pictures to keep" I replied.

"ugh, its cold, I'm going home" Yang stated as she began walking down the street.

I looked at her as she walked away. **Why did she have to do it, we were together even if it wasn't like that, we were holding each other, no one has ever done that to me before, and she had to stop it, I just hope she hasn't destroyed it.**

* * *

**The next day, Jaune POV.**

"how do you think Drake is doing, you know after yesterday, it must be hard talking about Allison" I asked Pyrrha as we walking to school the same as we had the day before. Our hands intertwined.

"I think it might have done him some good, he might start to feel better now" Pyrrha replied squeezing my hand.

"yeah I hope so, he seems like the kinda guy that need someone to be by his side, and not just friends like us" I said as we walking up to the large gates

The shear size of beacon still surprised me as we walked to our first class, much to Pyrrha's delight it was history, but much to Spencer and Blake's dismay it was on the faunus war. We walked in and took our seats, Blake and Spencer were sitting next to each other. **They have been spending a lot of time together, maybe Spencer is a faunus. **I looked out in to the crowd but couldn't see Drake. **Ware is he**. Then the teacher begin to talk, his name was.

"professor oobleck, that is my name and I suggest you remember it because I will be your teacher for the next 4 years, now then lets start off with the faunus war" the prof said, he spoke while almost running from side to side in the class but I didn't see his legs move, maybe it had something to do with the empty coffee mugs on his desk and the full one in his hand.

"can anyone tell me what most believe to be the turning point in the faunus war" he asked. "mister Drake, why don't you start us off".

I followed the professors eye sight and saw Drake sitting at the front, he was clean shaven and looked much less...dirty I guess, he looked good, much less dishevelled.

"fort castle" Drake replied.

"correct, can you tell me what happened" the prof asked.

"the army thought they could surprise attack the faunus by attacking at night but faunus have nearly perfect eye sight so the army was easily defeated but the faunus" Drake replied

**wow, he seems to know a lot about the faunus, then again he did date one.**

"correct, well done mister Drake very well done" the prof congratulated Drake "now then what else might have helped the faunus in the war" he asked the other students.

"well I know its easier to train an animal then a soldier" junior said causing some laughs from the rest of the class, I saw the bunny eared girl sink in to her seat and Drake turn around and scowl at him. Junior didn't look phased even after yesterday.

"very funny, junior, would you please ether give correct information or be quiet, this is not a subject to laugh at" the professor stated before turning to his huge white board.

The rest of the lesson was uneventful and the bell soon rang, I stood up followed by Pyrrha, the next class was Gym and was a class I particularly hated, especially since I couldn't lift much, we walked in to the Gym and got ready, the Gym had many different exercise machines, from dumbbells to rowing machines, I followed Pyrrha to a set of dumbbells and picked them up, they were 5 pounds but to me they felt like 5 tons, I slowly began to lift the dumbbells straining with every lift, I looked over and saw Pyrrha with a pair of 25 pounds and was acting like it was nothing, she looked at me and smiled before I turned to see Drake next to us using a pull up bar, he along with most of the men in the Gym had his top off as his muscles bulged as he lifted himself up and down on the bar, he carried on as he spoke with us.

"so, what up with you guys" he asked.

"nothing much, but I do hate Gym" I replied.

"I love it" Pyrrha replied lifting the dumbbells smiling.

Then Weiss walked over and began using the rowing machine next to Drake, she glanced at his body before turning back to the machine.

"hey guys" she stated. "listen Drake I'm sorry about last night"

"hey its fine, iv...gotten past it...her...now" Drake replied and a smile crossed Weiss's face.

"good to hear it" she replied.

"you seem to know a lot about the Faunus Drake" Spencer and Blake asked as they walked over and began push-ups.

Spencer had his top off but he still had his trench coat on, **what it is with him and that trench coat, **he was muscular, not as much as Drake but pretty close, and Blake seemed to be hanging very close to him as they did there push-ups. **Ok there is so something going on between those two.**

"well dating one, kinda means you have to know a lot about them, and there history, plus I find it interesting" Drake replied. Before looking at Blake and smiling.

"ugh, this is so heavy" I grumbled but Drake heard. He dropped down and picked up a dumbbell of the same weight before lifting it with his index finger.

"you know if you want you can use some of the work out gear at my apartment" Drake said.

"yeah I might do that" I replied smiling.

Drake then walked back over to Weiss and smiled at her before returning to the pull-ups. "so, what's going on between you to and don't deny it, I'm good with this kinda thing" Drake blurted directing his statement at Spencer and Blake.

"what no" they both replied they faces going redder then pyrrha's hair.

"yeah, sure" Drake replied smirking.

"were serious" they both replied blushing even more which I didn't think was possible.

"right" Drake said still smirking as he continued to pull himself up on the bar, Weiss looking up at him.

They both sight and continued there press-ups, Drake grinning, then a sound resonated through the room, it sounded like someone was coughing, I looked over and saw Ren and Nora, why weren't they in class earlier, then I saw that Ren had Cardin in a head lock.

"you attack my friend and then you have the nerve to call my friend a slut" Ren shouts, I presumed the friend he was talking about was me and the one he called a slut was Nora.

Then I saw Drake walk over followed by Spencer.

* * *

**Drake POV.**

"what's going on here" I ask

"first Cardin attacks Jaune and then he has the nerve to call Nora a slut" Ren says still holding Cardin in the head lock.

"I hate to say this but maybe you should let him go, or at least loosen you grip" I say, sure I don't like Cardin buy choking him is something different.

"fine" Ren says annoyed and he lets Cardin go, Cardin instantly moves back, and I walks forward.

"what is it with you and causing trouble with my friends" I ask a hint of anger in my voice.

"it's not my fault all your friends are assholes" he mummers and Ren clicks his knuckles.

I grumble and frown at him and he moves back again. "you continue down this path and I can promise you It won't end well for you" I say angry about the comment.

"what your gunna hit me again" he asked annoyed and I realise his friends and Junior enter the room.

"if it comes to that" I say and I see Sun walk in his top off and his tail swinging loosely behind him.

Junior walks over and with out warning rips Spencer's trench coat off his back, ripping it in half, what I saw at first surprised me, then made sense and then worried me when I saw Cardin, Junior and they friends smile. "great, now we have a reason to beat the shit out of you" Junior says a grin on his face.

Sun then walks up and stands with us his face angry. "then you gunna have to get through me" he says.

I look over and see Yang, Blake and...Jaune? Walking over. I watched as Jaune walked up and sent a strong and powerful punch to the side of Juniors head, he faulted and fell to the side giving Sun the time he needed to hit the sweet stop on his side knocking him out. The fight was over before it had begun and everyone looked at Jaune surprised more then anything, Cardin and his guys slowly walked away taking Junior with them. **Wow.** I turn to see Spencer pick up the torn pieces of his trench coat and run off through the corridors, **ah...shit.** I quickly ran after him followed by Blake.

* * *

**Weiss POV.**

I stared at Spencer as he ran off, **he's a faunus, well now I know why Blake is always with him. **I began to run after Drake wanting to be with him but my arm was caught, I turned to see who it was, it was Sun who shook his head but smiled.

"probably not a good time to talk to Spencer even if its not the reason your following" he muttered and let go of my arm.

I though for a second before nodding and walking back over to Jaune everyone else by the work out machines, I walked over to the pull up bar and looked at it for a second.

**I wander if I can do it. **I put my hands on the bar and pulled myself up, at first it was easy but after 2 minuets I was sweating and my arms were beginning to tire. **This is harder then I thought. **I looked up and saw Yang and company looking at me, seeing I was trying to emulate Drakes workout.

"you really like him don't you" Yang asked.

"yes...I do" I replied smiling inside.

"ugh, ok then, I loose, you win" Yang muttered. **Thanks god she is letting me have him, YES.**

"thank you, Yang" I replied trying to conceal my joy.

* * *

**Drake POV.**

I ran through the halls after Spencer Blake following closely behind, we turned a corner and saw Spencer sitting with his knees up to his chin against a wall, I watched as Blake walked over and sat next to him holding his hand smiling, he looked up at me, tears running down his cheeks.

"I...didn't...want anyone...to...know" he sobbed as Blake comforted him.

"its ok, after that show I don't think they will do anything" she said stroking one of his wings carefully.

"don't worry Spen, no one will bother you about this" I reassured him.

"but they will say stuff behind my back" he muttered his tears slowing.

"who cares what they think anyway, you should only care about what your friends think about you...and I think I know what that is" I say seeing Blake move closer to Spencer.

She lent forwards and pressed her lips against his, a few seconds later Spencer began to kiss back, **ok that's enough.** I turn and walk away to give the two some alone time. I walked back into the gym and saw everyone look at me before going back to what they were doing, as I walked over to my friends I saw Weiss trying to use the pull-up bar, but doing it wrong, she smiled at me as I walked over and stood behind her. I put my hands on her waist and held her up.

"ok put the palm of you hands facing towards you, then grab on to the bar, it gives you a better grip" I say as Weiss blushes slightly at me touch before doing as I say and starts to do more effective pull-ups. "there you go".

"thanks" Weiss replied smiling at me.

I looked over to see everyone else looking at me. "what" I asked.

"nothing dude, just...nothing, come on lets get back to the work out" Sun replied.

I nodded and started to use the rowing machine Weiss had been using since she had taken the Pull-up bar, I glanced over her her smiling, **yeah, ill ask her later.**

* * *

**Weiss POV after class walking back home.**

I glanced to my right at Drake who walked beside me smiling, he walked with a stride that radiated safety like if I was near him I would be protected, and I guess I was, suddenly he stopped and look at me with caring eyes, that looked old from all that they had seen.

"Weiss, iv been thinking and I was...wandering if...you wanted to…...ummmm" he stuttered, **oh my got YES. Wait why am I thinking this.**

I pulled his hand in to mine and slowly lent towards him, as our lips touched it was like fireworks going off inside my head, a huge celebration, as our lips parted our foreheads stayed touching as we stared into each others eyes, his grey to my ice blue.

"yes" I stated squeezing his hand in mine.

Then we were kissing again, this time it was much longer and was more passionate with both of our tongs coming out to play, wrapping around each other, fighting for dominance, after a period of time, I'm not quite sure how long, we were walking down the street holding hands my mind racing** iv so got to tell Ruby about this**, Drake walked with me to my apartment and smiled as I walked up the stairs to the front door.

"hey Weiss" he call out.

I turned and smiled. "yes"

"wanna get something to eat tomorrow night I'll pick you up around eight" he asked

"yeah, that sound great" I replied smiling as I walked through he door and ran up to my apartment pulling out my phone and texting Ruby to come over right away.

**Yes! finally.**

* * *

**Ruby POV.**

"so you two are together now" I asked as I sat on a bench with Spencer and Blake, Blake sitting on Spencer's lap purring slightly.

"yep" they replied smiling.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I picked it out looking at the message. "hmmmm"

"what" they asked.

"its from Weiss, she says to come over right away, its important, its about N.D.S" I said raising my eye brow.

"N.D.S, wait aren't those Drake's initials...Nathan drake smith" Spencer stated.

"hmm, I'll go see what's up" I stated as I pick up my bag and walk towards Weiss's apartment.

**Hmmm, I wander what's up, maybe Drake rejected her, no why would he do that. Maybe they are together now like Spencer and Blake, I guess I'll find out.**

I walked up the steps to the apartment complex slightly wet from a light shower of rain but it wasn't to bad, as I entered the building and walked up the stairs towards the apartment door I wandered if Drake did reject her, but he has no reason to. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"yes" Weiss asked.

"its me Weiss" I said, the door opened immediately.

I looked at what could only be described as pure beauty, her white hair flowed down her back like a river of snow, one of her beautiful legs on show as the white dress had a slit in it, the top part of the dress showing off the top part of her chest but hardly any cleavage, her shoes ice white with white laces to match.

"wow, you look...amazing" I blurted out

Weiss blushed before smiling. "thanks, it just, needs to be perfect"

"why, what's the occasion" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Drake and I kissed" she replied ecstatic. "and were going out tomorrow night, he's picking me up at eight"

"congratulations" I replied hugging her smiling, **I wish I would find someone.**

"thanks" she replied blushing again, "come on, I need to try on another dress"

"why, you look fine" I asked.

"I want to be sure this is the best dress I have" she replied walking in to her room, "back in a sec"

"ugh" I grunted.

I may be a girl but years of doing this for Yang has kinda ruined the hole getting ready part of going out. I smiled and nodded each time she walked out with a new dress and new hair style, and after a few hours we sat on the couch chatting about stuff, but we had decided on the first dress. **I hope she has fun.**

* * *

**Next day, Drake POV.**

I was driving to school, the engine giving me a positive grumble as I drove, I was tapping my foot to silent music as I though about tonight, **ok so suit, nice restaurant, umm drinks urrr, fuck I haven't done this in ages.**

I pulled up in the school car park, stepped out and locked the car before walking to the first class, which was history, I walked in and took my seat and soon the room filled, I saw Weiss walk in with Ruby and for a second we made eye contact, my heart jumped as she walked away from Ruby and over to me, she sat next to me and smiled.

"hey Drake, how are you" she asked. Beautiful as ever.

"great, now your hear, what about you" I said smiling.

"I'm good thanks, I didn't know you were so charming. I'm looking forward to tonight" replied smiling.

"yeah me to" I said as the professor walked in and began the lesson.

As the lesson went on I began to get board since we weren't on the faunus topic any more, then I felt a warm sensation on my hand, I looked down and saw Weiss was holding my hand, I smiled and squeezed it for a second before relaxing, the lesson ended. "remember the school is undergoing maintenance and will not be open next week" the professor said as we left.

we went to lunch, **I hope we have a peaceful lunch today. **We sat down with everyone else with our food and began to chat.

"you two seem extra happy today" Sun asked.

"well maybe I finally found something worth living for" I replied smiling at Weiss slightly, and I revived a squeeze on the hand.

"uh hu" Sun smiled obviously figuring out what had happened.

"you guys wanna hang out later" Rose asked from across the table.

"sorry Rose, were busy" Weiss replied

"oh ok, what are you doing" Rose asked.

"I'm going to a nice restaurant" she replied smiling.

"on your own" Yang asked.

"well n-" Weiss started

"are you going with Drake, a Date maybe" Yang teased. **Huh, I guess she is ok with me and Weiss, if she wasn't she would be angry.**

"w-well" Weiss tried, but failed.

"I knew it" Sun announced raising his hands in to the air followed by his tail.

"ok ok, yes Weiss and I are going to a restaurant tonight" I say and everyone stops talking and looks at me. **Wow, that was kinda weird.**

"congrats mate" Sun said tapping me on the back with his tail.

"thanks" I say as we begin to eat. **Ok I have. I need to make this work.**

**Drake POV later that night around eight.**

I looked threw my cloths for my old suit, it was brown with blue pinstripes and went well with my long brown trench coat, I slipped on the cloths and got in my car before driving off towards Weiss's apartment, once I arrived I walked up and knocked on her door, it opened and I was greeted with the most beautiful sight I could ever have imagined. She looked stunning.

* * *

**Ok guys I'm gunna leave it there and im gunna do a few more Flames chapters coz I cant multi task story's coz I'm not a girl, any ways I hope you have enjoyed the chapters and please PM me if you have ideas and stuff about what could happen in the story, so that's all from me, church out. **


End file.
